


Parallels

by winstonlives



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluid Sexuality, M/M, No Smut, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan and Phil have a little chat about fandoms and sexuality.





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> Short blip of a fic, in response to recent events.

“You think that Harry liked Louis, but never said anything, and Louis just thought Harry was touchy?” 

“What?” Phil said looking up from his phone, “Who?”

“Harry Styles. Do you think he’s just a touchy guy, and Louis mostly just accepted it? Like I can’t imagine them not snuggling on their couch while watching a movie or something.” 

“What? What’s happening?” Phil said looking completely lost. He looked over his shoulder like there was someone else in the room. Someone who was already part of the conversation that was happening. 

“Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. Larry.” 

“What?” 

“Are you okay?” 

“I am so confused right now,” Phil said, still looking around in bewilderment. “What are you talking about?” 

“Well we know Harry likes boys, right? So you know back in the day...you think they were actually a thing? Or do you think Harry just was touchy and Louis, and the other guys too I guess, were just touchy back, when in fact he really just had a thing for Louis? Like maybe Harry didn’t even realize he actually did like Louis, or Niall or whomever, just knew he liked being affectionate and touchy with them?” 

Phil just stared blankly at Dan for a minute. “I have no idea?” 

“Well I mean, they were what, 16 when they met each other, and in some really weird circumstances, and if he is just a naturally touchy person he may not have noticed right away,” Dan said, turning to face Phil on the other end of the couch. 

“Noticed what?” 

“That he actually liked Louis, like, more than just friends.” 

“Huh?” 

“Phil, try and keep up. Harry, do you think he knew he liked Louis and that’s why they were so touchy? Or do you think he is just like that, then, later on, he realized he liked him liked him? Do you think Louis liked him back?” 

Phil blank stared so hard at Dan, his mouth slightly open and his eyebrows raised, “What’s happening with you right now? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine Phil, god. I’m just thinking, and wanted to know what you thought.” 

“What brought all this on?” 

“Nothing.” Dan pouted and turned back to look at his laptop. “Nevermind.” 

Phil leaned over and looked at the screen. “Ao3?” 

“I just wanted some light reading,” Dan said, turning so Phil couldn’t see. 

“Uh-huh…” Phil smirked. “Larry fic again?” 

“Well I mean, some of them are really good, besides what with all the ‘Harry is bi’ stuff that’s happening, kinda got me in the mood.” Dan shrugged, then looked back at the screen and started to read again. 

“I’m really surprised at you,” Phil said, sitting back and looking at him. 

“What, why?” 

“It’s just, I dunno it seems like you...like hypocritical or something.” 

Dan chuckled, “Why?” 

“Well I mean, don’t you see the parallels?” 

“What’re you talking about?” Dan asked, perplexed. 

“I mean, the whole fandom reacts to one line in one song. Yet he has been saying things like not labeling his sexuality, or he doesn’t care about gender, that kind of stuff, for years now. You don’t see anything similar to another fandom you know?” 

Dan looked at Phil for a second then closed his laptop and walked away. 

“Dan?” Phil watched him walk out of the room. Then followed him. “Are you mad at me now?”

“No.” Dan sighed as he sat on the bed. “I just...Jesus Christ Phil? How did I not even notice?”

“It’s not like it’s a big deal or anything. Fandoms are just like that, they cling on to things that may not be a big deal to the actual person they stan. I mean just look at our followers.” Phil said sitting next to him on the bed. “I look at you for like a second too long in a video and two hours later it’s like we’re birthing each other’s children according to them.” 

Dan chuckled. “I mean yeah they do overreact over stupid shit like that, and it gets irritating if anything. But they also highlight big things too.” 

“They do.” Phil nodded. “They see things even when they aren’t meant to too.” 

“So, is it wrong that I still kind of like that Harry acknowledged he likes boys and girls in a song. Like can I get excited about it?” 

“Sure you can, but you should also relax a little bit about your own followers then. You acknowledged that you like men, penises in particular. I mean in a jokey way, and not saying the word, but you insinuated, blatantly, that you do and people freaked out about it.” 

“It’s not big news though, and it wasn’t the whole point of the…

“I know that, and your followers know that too. But what were they not going to acknowledge that you are starting to open up about that kind of thing? It was something they could get excited about. It’s not like the video was completely eclipsed by it, your message still got out there. What were you thinking people would just ignore it and key smash about you liking food and laughing?” 

Dan looked at him, “That wasn’t…” 

“You are missing my point,” Phil said, “you joined in on the conversation on Harry when you were butthurt about people having the same conversations with you.” 

“I wasn’t key smashing.” 

“No, but you were in there, a part of the conversation. Even if it was just with me.” Phil said, pulling Dan over to lean into him. “It’s not a bad thing.” 

“You make it sound like it is.” 

“No, that’s you,” Phil said. “There is nothing wrong with being part of the discussion because Harry himself brought it up. Multiple times over the years, just like you have. I just think you should maybe relax a little bit with how your own followers reacted to you doing a similar thing. You’ve been sulky and irritable because of what? People love the idea of you getting more comfortable with yourself? So comfortable in fact that you are willing to make references to gay sex in relation to you. Hell, probably half if not more, of our followers are queer and part of the LGBTQ+ community, so for you to acknowledge that you are too, well then that’s exciting, no matter if it is the first time or the nine-hundredth time you do so. Why else would you be excited about Harry doing the same thing?” 

Dan took Phil’s hand and kissed the back of it, his head resting in the crook of his neck. “Phil Lester, I fucking love you.” 

“I know.” Phil smirked. They were quiet for a few minutes, Dan slotting their fingers together, as Phil lightly kissed his cheek. “I think he knew.” 

“What?” Dan said, still playing with Phil’s fingers. 

“I think he knew he liked Louis but is also touchy so he was affectionate with them all. They all were. Larry was definitely a thing though.” 

Dan sat up straight and looked over in shock at Phil. “Phil Lester, gossiping about a celeb?” 

“I mean, have you seen any of those compilations on youtube? If they weren’t together at some point in time, I will eat my hat.” Phil said. 

Dan chuckled, “You don’t have a hat.” 

“I’ll buy one then,” Phil said, indignantly. “There is no way in hell they didn’t at the very least make out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it please let me know.


End file.
